Crush on the teacher
by midoriizayo226
Summary: AU in which Matthew is the student and Gilbert the teacher Drabble idea that might end up in a fiction if requested
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (as if please, I have not as much talent), the idea is inspired by a tumblr blog and their crush story~

AU in which Canada (Matthew) is a university student in an history class and Prussia (Gilbert) is his teacher.

Matthew will sometimes use French Canadian since I'm making him clearly a québécois lol

PxC

Once again, I had a question. For god's sake, I'm Canadian myself, why was it so difficult to understand the growth of the population in the after war decades. I mean, it's not like I don't understand it, it's pretty simple, it's the way the teacher wants us to write it…

Mr. Beilschmidt knows my potential and wants me to write this 20 pages essay on the growth of the population on many criterias, but like… I can barely understand why his criterias matters to the growth of the population? Maybe I'm just too tired of all my assignments, that must be it, I shouldn't bother him even more. He probably has a lot of work to do anyways, I could just ask a question to Vash, pretty sure he'll be able to help me out with this assignment.

The more I thought to myself, the more I wasn't listening to the class. It wasn't the most important class of them all anyways, only a few reviews on some political views of each provinces. The left is more conservative, the right more liberal* bla bla bla. I couldn't get over this anxiety of asking the question or not. It's not like Gil- Mr. Beilschmidt will be mad if I ask a question after the class, but I feel too clingy to him. I don't want to be seen as the dude who always asks questions to the teacher, or the dude who stays after class.

My class was almost over, tick tock, 37 seconds left, 36, 35, 3-

''Matthew Williams please come at the end of the class, if anyone has further questions, please write it via email or come to my office a bit later.''

Shit… Well, if the teacher wants me to go, I'll go… I wonder why he actually called me, it's not in his habits to call out students like that, unless he sees them sleeping… Even then, he prefers to just let them sleep, that is only if they are not snoring, then he'll do some kind of silly pranks (which would always make me laugh).

Everyone is packing their notes, pencils or computer and slowly but surely getting out of the room. I'm just here completly dumbfucked and nervous? anxious? I'm not really sure of what I'm really feeling, isn't strange? Maudit Matthew, get back to your senses, he'll probably ask you how the damn essay is going, that's all, nothing more. You are not clingy, just a good student.

''You wanted to see me Mr. Beilschmidt?'' I said nervously.

''Dear god Matthew, stop it with the Mister, it's Gilbert you know it by now'' laughing a bit at my politeness, he continued ''How is the essay going?''

Called it!

''I guess it's going well?...''

''You didn't start it I suppose?'' he said while laughing a bit again.

''Yeah… sorry for that… but how did you kno-''

''Matthew, I've been your teacher for a year now, I know when you make that frowning face in my class that something is bothering you, and even more when you are not listening, tell me what is wrong with the essay so I can help you out''

The fact that he knows me so much could be creepy, but instead a faint blush spreads on my face. Sometimes I just really hate this shyness of mine. After the blush settles down a bit to a pinkish undertone, I try to explain my conflicts of writing the essay on the criterias asked. Gilbert takes the time to go one by one on each criteria to help me search the sources of his class and the documents he gave us. After a while I finally understand the connection between a few criteria and the growth.

''Why is it so important to go on a political point of view to see the demography of the society?''

''I can't totally give you the answer, but you'll see in the polls on immigration and women's rights how it will affect the rate from 1960 to 1980. Try to get a point from that and this criteria with be completed''  
''But… that is not political?... Unless you mean to go check on the laws replaced and imposed in those years to make a difference diagram on the growth?''

''See, you can understand more than you think kesese''

Gosh I love this accent and his laugh… He is too sweet with me, that's almost giving me all the answers to a quizz… Maybe that's why I've been more anxious to be around him asking questions. I don't want him to know I have a (massive) crush on him. He isn't that old, maybe 28, and I'm going to be 23 soon enough. He is in his first years of being a teacher (which is quite rare these days, mostly for an university level teacher), but from what I've learned on him, his few works in Germany have been pretty good. He is a great historian of the Prussian culture, and decided to have his own class.

The only reasons we are having a session of Canadian culture is because the university wants it in its quota for any history course. Still, I can't grow more attached, and neither can he. Yes we are both consenting adults, but it wouldn't be good for any of us to have a relationship as we are now. people would think I'd be cheating to have good grades, and teachers wouldn't consider Gilbert a worthy teacher. Rumours could start, and even though I'm not the most noticeable person ever, I wouldn't want to attract attention because of rumours. It's just not possible and it really kinda does breaks my heart a little.

''Matthew, are you alright?'' I could feel the worry in his tone

''Yes… I'm fine… it's just… Nevermind Gilbert, it's fine''

I was going to turn away quickly and escape this damn conversation, I do not wish to make things awkward between the two of us. It's better like that… but I wasn't able to turn away and go as I planned, because he grabbed my hand. Not again, another flush. Mautadine de rougissements… I can't control it anymore, my cheeks are bright red and all we did is touch hands.

''Matthew, please tell me what is really wrong today…'' His tone was so… weak and sad…

''Gilbert… I swear everything is fine, there's nothing to worry abou-''

''Enough of that Matthew! I can clearly see that something is off… Is it a problem with me, if so I can make arrangements so you can change classes if that's really the case and it will not affect your grad-''

''It's not that…Sincerely, it's not about your class or this essay''

''Then what is it! I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable''

'' I just… I don't want to be too clingy… I don't want to attract attention on us, even though nothing is going on''

I was waiting for an answer, something, anything. I was waiting for a short ''right, I understand'' or even a ''us having something? Come on Matthew! I'm only your teacher hahaha''. The silence pained me. It was a one-sided crush after all… What was I even thinking. I'm not a teenager, I can't blame the hormones anymore. Gosh, why was I even attracted to my teacher… His voice? His looks? The way he teaches? Once again over-thinking and being anxious. I just wanted to leave. Escaped from there the fastest way possible. I could feel my tears coming.

I cannot cry in front of him! What would I look like? A pathetic student that got a crush on their teacher and can't accept rejection without crying. Câlisse… I never act like this, even with my first ever crush and boyfriend I never acted like that. Maybe it's because he is older and it affects me, or because I'll have to tolerate him even after this accident? More wars in my head, I never noticed.

His hand slowly gripping me farther up my arm, his little smirk on the side of his face. Him getting up slowly, his other arm slowly embracing me into a gentle hug. I woke up to my senses when my head was in the crook of his neck, I could feel his hot breath on my face. I could hear him giggle a little. I could hear the movement he made by the way his clothes would make a sound. His breath came near my left ear and before I knew it, he spoke.

''Matthew, please, don't worry about us. Nothing happened yet, if you want something more though, just give me your phone number and then we could deal about rumours~''

I couldn't proceed what happened.. My head was spinning… All I knew is that quickly, Gilbert gave me a little smoosh on the cheek and started going out of the class with the cliché wavy hand from the back. I could see him smirk from the side… I stayed there in the middle of that empty class until I realized someone texted me.

* * *

From: 1-xxx-x11-9121

To: Matthew

You actually don't have to give me your number, I took it earlier when you were spazzing out ~

Ask me any question at any time ;)

-The sexiest Teacher you'll ever Know~

PxC

* this little note: I'm talking as the side of the country. It is revealed that in Canada, the provinces more to the left are most likely conservative, and on the right liberal.

i'm trying this out! Never did before, it's all so new ughhh. I'm trying to get a bit more involved in writing Prucan and evolving my narrative competences in English. I accept criticism, it will help me. I tried writing it 3rd style, but it was a bit hard, so I stayed on the 1rst person. I might switch from time to time depending. It's a One-shot in the first place, but if needed, I'll make a fic out of it :)

Also try to find out what the end of Gilbert's number says lol~

-midoriizayo226/menolly226


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I wrote the second chapter pretty quickly, I wanted to say that Matthew seems a bit OOC, but he ain't lol, I really made him super dorky (like his APH self) though he tends to overthink easily and all, if there's someone who is clearly OOC in this fic is Vash and Lars lol. Vash wasn't even supposed to be in, I just forgot Netherland's human name and wrote Vash instead xD but it makes more characters and it ain't bad, I hope y'all enjoy it :3

* * *

I can't seem to be able to sleep. I tried many time, but that little feeling of happiness bubbling up in my stomach wouldn't seem to go away. I was happy. When was the last time I was genuinely happy? Probably a few months ago when I had this awesome day of fun with all my friends. yes that was it, on the 20th of September 2016. We started the day by hanging out in Toronto, then we ended up shopping for really ridiculous clothes. I remember that I bought this really awesome but stereotyped T-shirt… Something that said ''maple syrup is more important than family'', which I half-way agree with.

Vash ended up buying some kind of green shirt with a World War 2 pun. Lars… oh dear… that was a sight to see. He bought this really flashy ''Drama Queen'' shirt, with like stars shaped sunglasses. He acts all cool at the university, but once you know him, he is like the biggest drama queen you'll ever know. Vash is different, it took some times before he really got into our fun times. Both are international students at the same university as me. I ended up knowing them since I had to show them the school and help them with their English courses at the start of their studies. We are all in an history program, but all in different subjects. While I'm studying in the Prussian and Germanic states program, Vash took the intense World War 2 program and Lars decided to study in the economical development of Europe's and North American societies.

At first neither of us got along. It was quite funny when thinking back about it. Vash was literally acting like the biggest diva ever since he was separated from his little sister for the first time. I remember like it was today our first encounter… ''I actually don't need help, but since you are going to stuck up my ass for the first session, I'll try to make an effort in supporting you''. He had such a thick accent in the time, some kind of mix from German and French. Since he is from Switzerland, I guessed that his parents must have spoken many languages at home. I lived the same thing, so I could understand his accent.

Lars was a bit different. He was always a bit taciturn on the sides, until I saw him getting high behind the dorms. He told me that he only smoked for the sake of his anxiety. Of course it's illegal in Canada (unless you have the permission of a doctor), but I'm not the kind of person that just rat people out. In the contrary of what people think, he doesn't get high anytime he can. Just when his anxiety is really high up. That's why I caught him the first time. He just moved from a totally different country, can barely express himself completely in English without being scared of fucking up or showing a too thick accent. I accepted him as he was.

I've dealt with anxiety too, still do from time to time. Sometimes any way of relief is just needed. I write to relief mine. Lars needs to smoke, each our own. We ended up being the ''weird trio''. Just because we all look like we do not belong together, but are close friends. Though, when we hang out, we are all a bit crazy. Once you know them, you just can't imagine a day without them. Vash still acts like a diva, but a more cool and relaxed one, Lars is just a drama queen who likes to know about all the rumours (I wasn't expecting this at first, because he looks like the most down to earth than all of us, but nope, at all. He likes drama and rumours). I'm just the dude who listens and enjoy the time spent.

We have this weekly dinner time, where each week we go to a different restaurant and try the weirdest food on the menu. We once regretted it, we went to Montreal in a mini summer road trip and decided to go try this spicy chicken wings bar*. Never again, I said never! We had to sign a contract in which we accept to eat their spicy chicken wings and their special really hot sauce. Of course as the idiots we are, we decided to challenge ourselves in ''who can eat the most''... None of us won, as we ended feeling ill 5 minutes after eating 2 chicken wings each. We had to crash at my papa's house for the next three days. I don't think I've ever been this nursed and yelled at by my own dad. We still had fun and enjoyed our experience.

Man I miss these moments, since our term has started, we haven't had that much fun in the last few months. Then my crush happened, and we are now tonight. Where I'm stuck with a never going feeling. I feel giddy. I feel really happy. Gosh it's already two am, I should really sleep, but I can't! Vash is already sleeping at this hour… Lars would be up though, maybe I should text him? He likes to know everything about everyone anyways… Yeah let's do that!

* * *

From: Matthew_maple_eh

To: DutchDramaQueen

I need to rant… I CAN'T SLEEP. I feel really giddy… help me Lars… please

* * *

I waited… 30 seconds, 1 minute, 2 minutes, 5. Nothing yet… Maybe he was asleep after all. Ughh… What to do? I already finished my essay hours ago, I'm ahead in all my classes. Facebook is boring at this hour. Maybe I could tweet? Nah that's not my type of things to do. Oh a message! Must be Lars!

* * *

From: DutchDramaQueen

To: Matthew_maple_eh

I swear the god Matt, if it's about the fact that your teacher kissed you on the cheek and took your number, I already know, go to sleep already! (Though… it's really cute I must admit). I saw you sleep deprived Matt, it's not beautiful to see, if you wish to seduce more your teacher, sleep.

* * *

Welp here goes my chance to rant and make the time go by faster. Oh my god I can't stop feeling giddy and blushing. What am I even doing. I probably sound and look like a 15 year old teenager who has a boyfriend for the first time. Yep, I genuinely sound like one. Bye bye masculinity, it was fun having you for a few years. Well all I can do is try to sleep.

Or text Gilbert. No no, bad idea. I'm pretty sure he is sound asleep right now. I wonder how he sleeps… Like, is he the type to sleep with a complete pyjama? Maybe he is the type to go commando… I shouldn't have thought about that… Definitely not. I regret thinking about him going commando, I regret my thoughts… Maybe a movie would help me to sleep, or at least, change my mind. Oh fuck it, I'm texting him, I have nothing to lose right?

* * *

From: Matthew_maple_eh

To: Gil_teach_is_bringing_sexy_back

Hey…

* * *

Well, way to go Matt! Good impression right here… Shit, I shouldn't have texted him after all. What if he is busy, sleeping or like… I don't know, what if I'm annoying? Ughhh, ok this time I'm really going to sleep. I have to stop worrying. At the worst he'll never text me back, at the best he will text me. Feeling giddy is normal and not a sign of failing masculinity. I'm just really happy, instead of always being the worry-cat I am, I should be happy that I'm really feeling good for once. Not stressed, not anxious, just happy.

I finally relaxed, no more of that little adrenaline rush that would keep me awake. I was finally able to doze off to the magnificent world of dreams. I wasn't able to hear my surroundings, which means, I never heard the little ''ding'' that would make my phone when someone texted me. I would not have been able to read his message text before I woke up. I was fast asleep when he replied.

P x C

I woke up, 10 am on the clock, no worries, my first class was at 11:30 am. As I normally do each morning, I get into my bathroom's shower. Just a quick rush of hot water to help me wake up in the morning. Soaping here, soaping there, and voilà! I was done. My morning routine wasn't out of the ordinary, quite the contrary, it was pretty simple and boring. Brosse, brosse brosse, j'me brosse les dents~*. God this song is so horrible, but so tempting to sing every time I brush my teeth.

Getting clothes on was pretty easy. One pair of deep blue jeans, the first t-shirt I see, and a red vest. For once I wasn't going to wear my traditional red sweatshirt, it was supposed to be quite the hot day for january so my Canadian Olympic team vest should do the job. I remember being young and thinking that one day I would be a hockey champion for the Canadiens of Montreal. Looks like my dream of being a professional hockey player is pretty much dead, sadly.

I stopped playing hockey half-way through high school. I got bored of it. Most guys who still played pass the age of 15 really wanted to be part of a professional team, which I quickly saw that I never would have a chance to get in. So I gave up the team, of course I would play for fun from time to time, but I wasn't going to be a professional hockey player. I also finished by finding my love for history. It was really just a plain revelation. I had a natural talent for it, and I was always reading more articles on history in general. Binge watching documentaries when I had the time. I just quickly became aware of my new passion. At first I just wanted to be an history teacher, but I quickly realized that finding a job in our education system would be hard, so I decided to go for something else. Historian looked good. At first I wasn't sure it would be for me, but the more I researched on it, I became hyped about the job.

It was kind of funny. My dad always thought I would have ended up like my step-brother, which means studying in economics. I wasn't like Alfred, numbers weren't my thing. The funniest thing, he decided to specialized himself into debts and how to help people get out of it, though he can't even stay on a budget for long. He wants to help others when he can't even help himself. Though he seems a bit silly and stupid, he is probably one of the most caring person I know. He can't help himself, but he can help others without even trying. I don't know how many times he helped me find my smile back. Always there to crack up a joke when the atmosphere is tense. Man, I miss him.

If only he didn't got accepted in one of those really important American universities. Oh right, I could give him a call, tell him about my crush… As long as he doesn't tell p'pa* about it, it should be fine. I quickly made myself some toasts, then got back to my room, reaching for my phone. Marde… I didn't plug it last night, guess it would have to wait until later. I never really liked to use my phone while it's charging… an old habit of mine. I remember when my dad would tell me ''playing with your gameboy advance while it's charging is bad for the battery''. Even though it is proven that as long as you are not doing something major with your phone while it's charging, it shouldn't affect the battery too much, I still have that habit.

Well then, guess I'll call him later then. Anyways I have to go soon for my class, I wouldn't want to be late for my forsaken philosophy class. I thought that after my two years of pre-university* I wouldn't have any more philosophy classes, guess I was wrong. It is a bit different than the ones I had back in the day, but still fairly boring and lacking of content. I slowly make my move out of my little student apartment, and take the stairs down. Once out of the building, I take the time to look at the outside scenery. A big park right next to the student residences building, the road to the university and a few people out.

I always liked the winter season, maybe not for the cold aspect of it, but for the peacefulness of it. The ten minutes walk goes by quickly and I enter the university territory. Students here and there hanging out or waiting for each other. A few girls screaming to each other how they missed one another. A couple having an intense making out session next to the main entrance. Nothing out of the ordinary. Some of the university jocks hanging inside in their proud team uniform jackets. it was a bit cliché, but after all, life was pretty cliché from time to time.

Heading to my philosophy class on the third floor, I crossed Gilbert. I don't think he saw me… but I did, very well. His traditional blue outfit, not too classy, but not too sloppy either, just perfect. His untamed white hair that would always remind me of a snow storm, his beautiful ruby like colored eyes, his side smirk. No wonder I had a crush on him. The giddy feeling was back, so was the faint blush. I couldn't make them go away, they wouldn't. Which means I tried to rush to my class, the only one I shared with Vash and Lars. I wasn't able to reach it though, because that thick German accent called my name.

''Matthew! Can we talk for a minute please?''

Oh dear… I cannot resist it if he just ask me this politely.

''Sure, but my class starts in 15 minutes, I wouldn't want to be late and miss it''

He made a sign that told me to follow him. It didn't take long, a few meters and then we turned to a ''secluded'' hall.

''Are you ok? You didn't answer my text yesterday. I thought something bad had happened to you!''

I couldn't resist, I laughed, I laughed a bit too much. His face was priceless. Too cute to be real. He was genuinely worried once again about my well being. Then it hit me, I texted Gilbert last night, how could I have completely forgot about that? I became serious once again, but I couldn't control a smile when he looked at me waiting for my answer. He looked so confused, but beautiful. His eyes were full of emotions, I almost felt like staring at them for the rest of my life if I was able to. Bright red with so many emotions reflecting. Come on Matt! Stop staring, it's rude, and answer.

''Y- yes I'm ok, I'm sorry, I kind of fell asleep right after I texted you. I thought you would never answer, or at least, not that quickly. Nothing bad happened, don't worry… I just wasn't able to find sleep I guess… Until I texted you…''

I heard it, that one sigh or relief. So he was really worrying about me hum? How cute. Though I wasn't expecting what happened next. Oh hell to the no, I wasn't expecting it at all. My eyes grew so big. My arms all shaky from the lack of reaction. My breath was cut short, I wasn't expecting another hug from him.

''Thanks god Mattie, I swear I thought something happened to you… even more when I saw no messages back when I woke up this morning. Don't ever do this to me again…''

''Gil-Gilbert… ''

I didn't know what to say more, I just hugged him back, giggling a bit. Why? because he is so cute when he is worrying, and also because Mattie? How cute. Normally my nickname is Matt, Mattie has a sweet undertone, which I don't mind at all coming from Gilbert himself. Maybe today wasn't that bad… I could get used to this, quickly… and who cares about philosophy class anyways? I had Gilbert in my arms (ok, maybe the contrary) and I was seriously enjoying it.

* * *

Chicken wings bar: Actually a real bar in Montreal, they really do make extra spicy chicken wings, and I think they are the one with the contract, if y'all want to enjoy the fun of it, it's called the Mckibbin's Irish Pub.

Brosse, brosse, brosse, j'me brosse les dents~: it's a song, from a now old French Canadian TV show (called Passe-Partout). If you really want to hear a french Canadian song about brushing your teeth, just type ''PASSE-PARTOUT - Brosse brosse brosse'' on youtube and it will be the first result… you won't regret it.

p'pa: Just a most contracted for to write papa… yeah, it sounds more French Canadian like that… just my thing.

pre-university or Cegep is a Québec thing. it's right after high school and it mostly gives you a base before going to university (though, there's also a few classes that do not need to be followed by university after)

Well that was it! Don't forget to review it if you want, I'll really appreciate it. It is just a testing fic after all, but I really like to write about those two dorks, as super sappy cute dorks goals~

-menolly226/midoriizayo226


End file.
